fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Again (Merida version)
La chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as the preverbal ball was back in her court. "And, uh...what were you saying, my dear?" she asked Merida in a silky voice. Pooh reappeared on La's head with one last trick. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" he laughed. As Pooh laughed away into thin air, La became very angry. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" she shouted. The Kremlings erupted with applause as they dove and swarmed to arrest Merida, who rushed out of the courtroom, knocking away any Kremlings that got in her way. "You heard what her majesty said!" Smee announced through his hat before getting trampled by the Kremlings, "Off with her head!" Fidget blew on his trumpet to call out more Kremlings as Merida ran out of the castle with about 52 decks worth of Kremlings hot on her tail. Merida raced into the maze as the Kremlings followed suit. The chase continued for about 15 minutes as even La and Smee took part in the chase. The chase ended when Merida ran (quite literally) into a deck of Kremlings, knocking them over in the process. La ran over the Kremlings on her side, causing an incline that stopped Merida in her tracks. As she slid down the Kremling slide, she noticed the hedge maze vanishing and suddenly wind up in another caucus race, led by Baloo, of course. The racers included La, Smee, Wreck-It-Ralph, E.B., Iggy, Lemmy, Bob, Larry, some Oysters, and a deck's worth of the Kremlings. Everyone (except Merida): Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again No one ever loses and no one can ever win Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top Never a beginning... Merida pulled herself out of the caucus and started running across a beach, with La and the Kremlings chasing after her. "Off with her head!" La shouted, "Off with her head!" Merida kept on running as the rocks she jumped over turned into teapots; she suddenly found herself back at Ralph and E.B.'s tea party. Just then, Ralph and E.B. appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Merida. "Just a moment," Ralph said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!" Merida panted, "But-but I can't stop now!" "Ah, but we insist," said E.B. "You must join us in a cup of tea!" The former bad guy and the rabbit pushed Merida into a giant cup of tea, which seemed to be more spacious than it looked. She came out, seeing that the tea turned into water...an ocean at that. As she swam, La was riding at her, using the same method the travel Baloo did earlier on. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" La shouted. Merida immediately noticed Francis, smoking on top of his mushroom. "Mr. Francis, what will I do?" Merida asked. He turned to her, not seeming to enjoy her company and blew smoke at her. "Who are you?" Francis asked. As Merida coughed from the smoke, she suddenly felt solid ground on her feet. The ocean around her disappeared as Francis' smoke swirls into a tunnel that stretched for miles. Merida wasted no time running as La and the Kremlings were right behind her. "There she goes!" La called, "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" The tunnel went on for a while until Merida came upon Huckleberry. She reached out, desperately trying to grab him. She finally managed to grab it and tried to open the door. However, Huckleberry groaned in pain as Merida grabbed him. "Still locked, you know." he said. "But Queen La!" Merida explained, "I simply must get out." Huckleberry chuckled. "But you are outside." he said. Merida was confused. "What?" "See for yourself!" said Huckleberry, as he opened his mouth wide to show what he was talking about. Merida looked inside and saw herself out in the riverbank, asleep under the tree, with Koda in her lap. "Why, why that's me!" Merida exclaimed, "I'm asleep!" "Don't let her get away!" La ordered, "Off with her head!" The Scottish girl turned around to see La and her mob rushing at her, and this time she was cornered with nowhere else to run. "Merida! Merida, wake up!" Merida begged herself, "Please wake up, Merida!" She attempted to wake the other Merida on the other side up. But she was too late! The attacks finally reached her, mere inches away from hitting her. At that moment, everything went bright white. The last thing Merida could hear was a distant voice calling her name, "Merida! Merida!" The voice revealed to be Aurora in the real world, who was calling to her apprentice to wake up. "Merida! Merida!" Aurora called out, "Will you please pay attention and recite your lesson?" Finally, Merida woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fresh from her "adventure." She asked, "Hmmm? Oh. Oh! Uh..." She heard to the word "recite," and she suddenly shot up to recite. Merida: How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail And pour the waters of the... "Merida, what are you talking about?" Aurora cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aurora." Merida apologized to her mother, "But you see, Randall Boggs said..." "Randall Boggs?" Aurora was confused. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Merida, I...Oh, well." she said, "Come along, your parents and brothers are waiting for you. It’s time for dinner, anyway." Aurora led Merida home from the park for dinner as Merida picked up Koda. Merida was glad to be home after the long adventure she had. Even if it was just a crazy dream...Or was it? One thing was for sure, Merida knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time...and the new yet, strange friends she met along the way. Chorus: Merida in Wonderland Over the hill or here or there I wonder where The End A Justin Irving Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs